dragonballxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformations(Dragonball X)
Today were going to talk about transformations in the Dragonball X universe. Each and every transformation is unique in some way and most aren't the same as the original ones you are familiar with but today were going to cover all transformations and all types of things that may be transformation related so fasten your seatbelts....it will get weird. Bassically all transformations are only unique in the way the person who had transformed uses it or how they achieved it and how they can change it from other people who may have that same power.For some characters that doesn't matter since their completley different. Im not covering every transformation here okay? Im only doing the ones that haven't been mentioned before or don't have enough info on them so if you want to see Jen or Saradas transformations I suggest you check out their pages to get a better understanding. This is a form I haven't really talked about much since Sarada page came out. When transformed into this state,the users hair will turns to a dark purple and their pupils will vanish giving them plain white eyes.But not only does a cool look come with it,unbelievable power does as well. Sarada achieves this form before any other saiyan in existence.Goku is shocked to see this and starts asking Whis questions and he suggest seeing Master Zuno,since he is a wiseman. In this state,Sarada is practically unstoppable.Her speed is greater than anything we've seen before and her power is on a completley different scale.Teran eventually unlocks this form but I don't currently have anything on that yet so Teran is a mystery for now. This was in a completely different time from when we saw Saradas previous forms. All of Saradas forms were only a few weeks after the tournament of power,and i mean like all fo them were used around that time. This form was discovered maybe 3 months later Now I already talked about this in Jens page but I feel there is more to add.I haven't really discussed what type of power she has in this form. When Jen fuses with her future self she becomes immensly strong,however none of her physical appearances change. She does have a time limit so she gets business done rather fast in this form. She gains attacks that aren't really used by Jen * Punisher Drive-''Jen is able to move at the speed of light and unleashes a flurry of kicks on her opponent * ''Innocence Bullet-Jen shoots 2 swirling pink Ki blast that can poison her opponent * ''Stardust Breaker-''Jen throws what appears to be stars at her enemy and completely immobilizes them and launches a full power Majin-Breaker Kamehameha. * ''X10 Majin Kamehameha-''Charge a full power X10 Majin Kamehameha charged to the max! * ''III Vanish-''Inhabited from her relative Super Buu,Jen is able to seemingly vanish but shrouds herself in massive Ki waves. * ''Unstable Devolution-''Both Jens use their Devolution technique and power up to the max which causes the transformatio to become unstable but they manage it well since they have both since mastered the technique. ''Soul Strike-''Jen moves at the speed of light to stun her enemy and attack with countless punches and kicks to take out her enemy. Thats it for this article.I know i said it would be long n all but it turned out there were less than what i thought so well next Dragonball X!